


If Walls Could Talk

by twinkylukey



Series: YB song fics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Angst, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Bottom Luke, Gay, Gay 5sos, Gay Luke, I'm Sorry, If you only read one work by me, Kinda?, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin-centric, Luke is a Tease, M/M, One Shot, Sad Luke, Short One Shot, Straight Ashton, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is trash, Top Ashton, youngblood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Just a little one-shot based on If Walls Could Talk by: 5SOSSome things are meant to be secret and not to be heardSo if I tell you, just keep it and don't say a wordYeah, when the doors are all closing, it's bound to get loud'Cause all these bodies are hoping to get addicted to sound





	If Walls Could Talk

The members of 5 Seconds of Summer were known to be party animals. You could find them with a drink in their hand, and a loud song coming through a stereo. The four men would get so shitfaced that they ended up doing somethings they wanted to leave at the club.

Luke and Ashton were no exception. 

Luke would get giggly, touchy, and slightly obnoxious as more of the cold liquid would sting his throat. His hips rolled in a circle, dancing with every guy or girl that offered. His lips would be wet with that signature Hemmings' smirk, and he'd lose himself to the night. 

Ashton would get loud and wild. Trying to play all of the drinking games, dancing along to the songs he heard every time they partied, laughing at some stupid joke one of his friends might have said. He'd break out his dad dance moves, and maybe even get lucky enough to have someone grind on him. 

But, if walls could talk, they'd tell what happened whenever the two, drunk boys were together. 

Whenever Luke was with Ashton and they had gotten a little tipsy, it would start with a touch.

Luke would touch Ashton's hand "accidentally". He'd make a soft noise as if to apologize, and then he'd have another drink. Ashton would have bought it for him, challenging him to take a shot. Luke would pour it down his throw, and it would burn. It would start the beginning of the secret that Luke and Ashton had been keeping from everyone for as long as they could remember. 

"Wanna dance?" Luke would slur.

His hair was falling in his face, and his baby, blue eyes were all watery. He'd hiccup out a giggle and nod towards the dance floor. The older man would finish mixed drink and shake his head. 

"No, they're not even playing good songs," Ashton would give Luke a little stern look. His dad look always made sober Luke listen (or anyone, really).

"Please..." Luke would fucking pout.

He would pout his full lips and try not to giggle. He'd grab Ashton's bicep and tug pathetically. Ashton would stare at where Luke's hands lingered on his skin.

Lightweight.

"No," Ashton huffed. He would shove Luke's hand away. Luke was such a handsy drunk. His best friend, Luke. His best friend, who he shared the secret that he knew Luke was trying to open up tonight. The secret where Ashton wasn't himself. He was some stranger who only wanted Luke. A desperate body, addicted to the sounds of the club and the sugar on another man's skin. 

"Oh, please. I'll do the thing you like..." Luke suggested, placing his hands back onto Ashton's thighs. 

Ashton huffed. 

The thing he liked.

The older man swallowed thinking about it. He knew as soon as Luke drug him to the dance floor, he'd feel weird again. Luke would press his perfect little ass against him and shake his hips, and God, he had to keep it a secret that he'd never felt like that with a girl. No girl on this planet got Ashton riled up from shaking her hips, from kissing his neck, from whispering dirty words into his ear. 

Not like Luke could. 

He gave in. He turned to the younger boy and sighed. 

"Fine," Ashton would say, taking Luke's ring covered hands. Ashton thought that Luke had pretty hands (especially with nail polish) in his mind, but would never say that out loud. 

Luke would always get so happy, and he'd pull Ashton somewhere in the dark corners of the club. Underneath an array of red, neon lights he'd work the dark magic that made them both question who they were. 

The thing is, when you're gay, it's sometimes hard to come to terms with your sexuality. Maybe, Ashton wasn't gay. Maybe, Ashton just liked Luke. He couldn't tell him that when he was sober, but it didn't stop the thoughts. The drummer couldn't tell what Luke wanted from him, so they kept their secret just that: a secret. The attractive boys from the popular band would fall from grace, and their management would hate them. 

So, somethings weren't meant to be heard.

Luke would smell like alcohol. His breath would be close to Ashton's face at first. The two would just shake their hips and mouth along to the words of the songs playing thunderously. The youngest boy would throw his hands above his head and grin happily. Giggling, having a genuine good time.

Ashton would get lost in the shape of Luke's torso, the hem of his underwear, his unbuttoned shirt. He'd lean in and hold his hips, dancing with him. 

Luke would notice. He'd smirk a little and place his hands down onto Ashton's shoulders. 

The fronts of their bodies would brush.

The first time, Ashton was so drunk that he couldn't remember what happened. He had dreams about it, but he didn't recall the events of the wild party. Then, the second time, he pushed Luke away. Leaving the boy with long curls for some petite girl. That made Ashton secure, but he later was consumed by the guilt of how badly he wanted to go comfort the sad Luke. The third time, Ashton gripped Luke's lips and grinded against him like it was his only hope. It led to a night on top of a bed where Luke was red-faced and screaming his lungs out. It was the best sex of his life. 

Luke never pushed him away.

It ended with this instance, where Luke had his tongue in Ashton's mouth and his bum between the man's large hands. Giggling and moaning at the feeling of being wanted. 

Ashton always tasted good. Even when he tasted like hard liquor, Luke chased the flavor. He wanted Ashton to kiss his every breath away. That was how he liked it. 

Not many things that Luke did were considered wild, but when he got drunk he became this primitive minded boy. All he wanted was to go further. For this to happen in light of everyone they knew, would make Luke feel special and wanted.

But, he also knew that he had to keep it a secret forever. 

Luke didn't mind that what they were doing was gay. He didn't care because it felt right when he could lose himself to Ashton. 

Luke would turn so that his curvy ass pressed against Ashton. He would roll his hips playfully and sway back in forth. He knew that Ashton loved his bum. He could tell. Whenever they were under these lights, whenever they were between these walls Ashton couldn't keep his hands to himself.

As Luke was drug out of the club into the back of Ashton's expensive car, he was thankful that the walls around him couldn't talk.

They might have revealed that he was falling in love, and Ashton could only give him what he wanted when he was drunk.


End file.
